Birthday Wishes
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Kurt's birthday trip to the local gay bar leads him to remember he's not the only one afraid of the future. Some Kurtofsky friendship, with a hint of romance, a dash of Klaine, and a sprinkle of Faberry. Rated for language.


Why the fuck not?

**Awkward**

Kurt scratched his head nervously as Blaine went out to the car, okay so yeah it was his eighteenth birthday… and yeah he'd wanted adventure… but a gay bar…. What the hell had he been thinking, Blaine wasn't even eighteen yet to begin with…. Kurt sighed and looked for a seat at the bar, it was loud and blasting with music, but regardless… his mind was racing. _Why the hell am I here? Great now people are dancing on the bar…. That ass hole almost kicked my soda on me… this is a new…. Is that? No? _Kurt stood up and baked away from the bar a little, stumbling into one of the spectators who just laughed and shrugged when he said sorry.

"I love it when the bartenders do this, it's so hot," said a random guy as Kurt nearly stepped on his tow.

Kurt froze slightly as he took in all the bartenders. He realized it wasn't just one who looked familiar, but a couple… however Kurt's eyes had locked in on the one in the middle, who was apparently the one with most training. The girl on the end wasn't bad either, Kurt nearly screamed, this was too much to take in right now, but his eyes zipped back to the man in the middle as the crowd started cheering as they finished '_Drop it Like it's Hot'_….

"DAVE?" asked Kurt, as Dave did a twist spin on stage, he froze and looked wide eyed at Kurt.

"Kurt?" asked Dave, Kurt saw his whole face change and the pink haired girl at the end book it to the back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Kurt, he didn't even car he'd just swore and a lot of people were listening.

"Working," said Dave, waving everyone off to go back to the bar, "What are you doing here?"

"I… it's my birthday and I…. oh my god… what do you do here? Are you a dancer… oh my god, that's so degrading… you should have more… oh my god.. this was the worst idea of my life…. This year just keeps setting the bar for me," Kurt was ranting, but his mind was on over lode of information and emotions

"No! No.. I bartend… I just… I like to dance sometimes," said Dave, Kurt felt his head spin again, "Not that kind of dancing Kurt, god… calm the fuck down, twink."

"What did you just call me?" asked Kurt, he was honestly confused, what the hell was a 'twink.'

"I'm sorry… I … I pick up things around the bar… why don't we… go talk," said Dave, Kurt saw his face was a brilliant red, "Besides, the looks your getting is pissing me off, come on… Mark I'm on break."

Kurt followed Dave without much argument, he was pretty sure he was in shock right now. Because he didn't even know where he was, a back room he guessed. Whatever, his mind was a mess right now. He'd gone to the bar. He'd gotten a soda. Blaine was waiting for Rachel out front. Meanwhile… Dave Karofsky worked here… and he was pulling him somewhere secluded to talk…. Kurt got his voice back as Dave closed a door.

"Why aren't you at school?" asked Kurt, "Is this why?"

"No… it's… I need the money from here Kurt… rent isn't cheap you know," sighed Dave, sitting down, Kurt followed suite.

"Rent? Why?" asked Kurt, Dave sighed and slumped back into the chair.

"I came out this summer… my dad kicked my ass out… I was staying with Z for a while, but I don't think his mom was that comfortable with it… so Mark got me a job here and…. Yeah. I'm going for my GED in a couple of weeks…" Kurt's mind raced as Dave spoke… this was… all so… shocking… and aggravating.

"Why… why didn't you call me or something? I could have helped you, you shouldn't have dropped out of school… think about your future," snapped Kurt.

"Kurt, this is my future… did you really think I had anything else for me… not everyone can have your family or talents, okay," said Dave, Kurt saw that pain again in Dave's eyes, Kurt sighed.

"I'm not that talented," Kurt was still thinking about those auditions, "They hiring?"

"Yes you… what?" asked Dave, he looked confused.

"It turn out Julian's doesn't have what I'm looking for and I'm not as talented as I thought… the chances of going anywhere outside of Ohio is… well doubtful," said Kurt, shrugging.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Dave, Kurt's brow rose, "Where the fuck is the 'I'm better than you' guy I knew?"

"Asking if you could get him a job?" asked Kurt, "At least I could dance or sing around here… the garage shuns those antics."

"Your too good for this place," said Dave, Kurt missed his glare, but not his opening.

"You think you're not…. Dave you were in advanced classes last year… you helped win a championship… you were prom king," said Kurt, "Come back to school."

"Why? Football's started… I'm pretty sure everyone knows… not that I care anymore… and it's only for a piece of paper," said Dave, Kurt snatched his hand.

"It's for you…. You can't… you can't settle for this…. You can do better, Dave," said Kurt, squeezing his hand, "If you need a job… work at the garage… we need help…. And I know you hate the idea of it… but there's a huge gap in glee."

"Why are you always so…. So nice to me when all I ever did was hurt you?" asked Dave, Kurt saw those tears again and grabbed his other hand.

"Because no one deserves to be in pain," said Kurt smiling, "So?"

"I don't know Kurt," sighed Dave, Kurt's smile faltered, "Thank you Kurt, but… I don't know right now."

"Please think about it…." Kurt knew Blaine had texted him as his phone went off, but he ignored it, "You still promised me we could do PFLAG together…. I can't do it without you."

"Maybe," smiled Dave as they both got up and headed out the door and down the small hall, "Sorry I fucked up your birthday."

"You didn't… the fact that your accepting yourself… though unorthodox… is good enough for me, but please think about it," said Kurt, he thought for minute before throwing shit out the window and hugging Dave tightly, "You coming back would be a pretty nice gift too…"

"You're pushing it Kurt," laughed Dave, returning the hug, "Do you want anything though?"

"What normally goes on around here for birthdays?" asked Kurt, looking at the text that Rachel was down the block.

"Normally we let them have a drink on the house," came who Kurt assumed was Mark walking over to them, "But I know you ain't old enough for that yet,"

"Or you kiss a bartender," came a yell from a girl by the bar, there was a few cheers.

"Ignore them, their making shit up," said Dave quickly, Kurt knew his face had turned red because Dave's had too.

"Wow," laughed Kurt as a chant of 'Kiss Him' was going around, "Lively?"

"Ignore them, I think your boyfriends waiting for you outside, right?" asked Dave, Kurt saw his face going redder as more chants rang, "Night Kurt… and thanks."

Kurt nodded and headed out the door, to the huge yells of "Aww" from the crowd. Dave let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and headed back towards the bar. There was a few annoyed yells and a roll from Mark's eyes. He heard the bell again and a few laughs granted from some of the still watching patrons. Dave turned around with a raised eyebrow, but his curiosity ceased as he was pulled into a kiss. He hadn't even had to look, he knew that bubblegum smell any where's.. the tongue was new. He pulled away to see a grinning Kurt, turned to head back out the door.

"Hope that can help you make up your mind," said Kurt casually as he left out the door again, as some cat calls died down.

"Aw… Twinky and the Bear," chuckled a female voice from behind him.

"Oh shut up Fabray, your so annoying," said Dave, but the damn smile was stuck on his face, "You're worse than Santana."

"Hey, I got you a kiss bitch," said Quinn with a glare, "What she do?"

"She got me a true friend," smiled Dave, looking out the window where Kurt had stood.

**THE END**


End file.
